Where is Harry Potter
by Deadman Smith
Summary: Where is Harry Potter where on the earth read the story to find out
1. He is gone

Where is Harry Potter

Chapter 1

He is gone

Three days after the war

Ginny was reading a letter left from Harry and she started to cry. Then Hermione came in and said what wrong Ginny. Then Ginny said he is gone and Hermione replies who? Then Ginny said Harry he left last night. Then Ron said Harry is gone our Harry and Ginny said yes Harry James Potter and hands Ron and Hermione. Then Hermione reads,

Dear Ginny

I sorry I have to leave again but this time it is forever. I sorry but I think it is my fault that you lost your brother I have to find my destiny. But I sorry I left but not come in find me okay or sent Ron to come for me I be alright okay.

From

Harry James Potter

Then Ginny runs to her room to cry and Molly said what is wrong with Ginny and Hermione replies Harry is gone. Then Molly said let's go find him and Ron said he doesn't want to find everyone.

End of chapter 1

Where is Harry Potter


	2. Goku versus Great Ape Harry

Where is Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Goku versus Great Ape Harry

On Kami lookout

Goku was training with his sons Gohan and Goten. Then Goku senses a power level and said "what is that". Then Gohan said "what is it dad" then Goku said a monster destroying the town and Goten said "a monster go fight it dad" and Goku said" Gohan protect your brother" and Gohan said "okay dad". Then Goku flies to fight.

In town

There was a Great Ape attacking the town and Goku lands in town he said a Saiyan I thought me and Vegeta and Gohan and Goten and Trunks was the last saiyans. The Tien, Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu lands and Krillin said another saiyan I though Goku and Vegeta, Gohan,Goten,Trunks was the last saiyans. Then the Great Ape fires an mouth blast at Krillin and Krillin dodges the mouth blast and the Great Ape hits Krillin and Krillin goes flying and Tien and Chiaotzu said our turn and they fly up and using their special attacks but the Great Ape dodges and stomps on Tien and Chiaotzu. Then Yamcha said I going to beat this Great Ape and uses Kamehameha on the Great Ape but the Great Ape dodges and fires a mouth blast and Yamcha gets knock out. Then Goku sees all the craters of his friends. Then he said "that is it I going to end this for my friends". Then he goes Super Saiyan 3 and fires a Kamehameha and knocks out the Great Ape. Then the sun comes out and the Great Ape changes back into a human but in his underwear is left and Goku said who this is. Then the guy woke up and said my name is Harry Potter where am I.

End of chapter 2

So yeah Goku versus Great Ape Harry

But next time Vegeta knows Harry real name

But I can't think of vegetable name for Harry

I let you pick the name


	3. Go find Harry Ron!

Where is Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Go find Harry Ron!

At the Burrow

Ron and his family were eating until Arthur said where Harry is and Ginny starts crying. Then Molly said Harry left last night Arthur. Then Arthur said Ron go find Harry or you with are grounded. Then Ron runs out the burrow to go find Harry.

At Kami's lookout

Harry woke up of his sleep and said what this place is. Then Goku said this Kami lookout where the Z fighters train. Then Harry said I ready to be train. Then Goku said meet my son Gohan he will train you. Then Gohan said nice to me Harry are you ready and shows his friends he will be train with and throws a staff to Harry and the others sings let's get down to business - to defeat the enemies

Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your center

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Goten: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Trunks:Say goodbye to those who knew me

Goten: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Trunks: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Pan: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Goten:Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(Chorus:)

Be a man

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us till the enemies arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

Then Harry knocks out Pan and her helmet falls off. Then Gohan said Pan you are pose be in school. Then Pan said but I want to fight dad. Then Harry said Gohan is a father! Then Gohan said yes this my daughter Pan. Then Harry said nice to meet you Pan.

End of chapter 3


	4. Harry Potter goes SSJ for the first time

Chapter 4

Harry Potter goes SSJ for the first time

In Goku's house

Harry was eating with Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Pan. Then Chi Chi said to say Harry "you better not go Super Saiyan in this house". Then Harry said "you are not my mother Chi Chi you just want your kids to study you are the reason why Gohan doesn't fight anymore because his mother is a sour puss". Then Chi Chi gets mad with Harry and starts yelling at Harry. Then Harry ascends then Goku said" his power level is going really fast" then Goku sees Harry with rockstar yellow hair and he said in his head his super saiyan starts with my SSJ 3 hair. Then Harry said "what are you looking at everyone" then Gohan said Harry are in your super Saiyan form. Then Harry looks at the mirror said I am super saiyan. Then Roshi said someone in town is looking for Harry and looks at Harry and replies what happen to Harry. Then Harry said I am in super saiyan form Roshi. Then Goten said who is looking for Harry Roshi. Then Roshi said Ron Weasley you know him. Then Harry said "I told his family to not go find me where is he" and Roshi said "he is outside right now he follow me to here". Then Harry went outside and senses Ron power level and said wow Ron you have a weak power level that means you are weak just like you are the swine. Then Ron comes out attacking Harry and Harry blocks every attack and* kicks Ron in the gut and Ron goes flying* then Ron said my father told me to bring you back. Then Harry said "Ron I go back when you be nice to Hermione you and her fight a lot me and your parents said to ourselves if they don't stop fighting we have to send them to an counselor to deal with problems" then Ron *hits Harry* and Harry turns off his super saiyan form and said "okay Ron let's bring it" *then hits Ron* Then Hermione sees the fighting and Ginny said "is someone going to stop this". Then Arthur sees Harry choking Ron and Hermione said "stop this right now". Then Harry stops choking Ron and said why are here. Then Ginny said "to bring you home" and Harry replies said "my home is destroy" then Hermione said what do you mean by that Harry. Then Harry said "I am not from here I am from a planet call Planet Vegeta that is destroy by Frieza". Then Hermione said who told all this and Harry *points at Goku* and said him. Then Hermione said so what are you Harry and Harry said " an Saiyan" then Ginny said "what is a saiyan" then Harry replies he Saiyans are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods.[1] Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files speculates that Saiyans were originally Great Apes who gained intelligence and took on a humanoid form.[2] The Original Super Saiyan appeared approximately 1,000 years (3,000) then Hermione said wow Harry where did you learn all this. Then Vegeta said from me then Ginny said who are the fuck are you. Then Harry he is the prince of all Saiyans.

End of chapter 4


	5. I love you Harry and the Wedding

Chapter 5

I love you Harry and the Wedding

At Goku house

Ron woke up after fight with Harry and said "I think you broken my arm Harry"? Then he looks at his father and said what are you doing here dad you said "I bring him back" then Harry said why does it make me want to come back. Then Ron said "Harry me and everyone wants you come home" and Harry said "why so Ginny can go nuts over me and I don't want to go back" then Ron said you have to come back and Harry replies you want me to break your other arm mate. Then Ron said you know what and Harry replies what Ron. Ron replies you can stay here. Then Hermione said I got something to say. Then Harry and Ron said what it is. Then Hermione I kept something hidden for years I love Harry Potter. Then Ginny said no I love Harry Potter. Then Hermione *punches Ginny* then Harry and Ron said "stop it right now" and gets between them. Then Hermione said "Harry I let me go so I deal with daywalker" then Harry said "so you love me for all this time am I right Hermione". Then Hermione said "yes Harry" and Harry *falls on the ground and faints* then Ron said "Harry! Now can we stop this now" then Hermione and Ginny said okay. Then Harry *woke up* what happen. Then Ron said you fainted mate. Then Harry said okay I have a question for you. Then Ron said me Harry and Harry said not you Hermione. Then Hermione said yes Harry. Then Harry *gets on one knee* and said Hermione Jean Granger will you married me. Then Hermione said yes I do.

The next week at Goku's house at Harry and Hermione's wedding

Hermione Granger was going to be Hermione Potter. Then she came down the alley and she said in her head I getting married to Harry Potter. Then she went up where Harry was. Then the priest said Hermione do you take Harry as your husband then Hermione said I do. Then the priest said do you Harry take Hermione as your wife and Harry said I do. Then the priest said you made kiss the bride. Then Harry *kisses Hermione*

The end


End file.
